Kakashi: The Loyal
by LeSinner
Summary: AU. KakaNaru. For Kakashi, Naruto was his world. For Naruto, Kakashi was the useless elder brother in his way. This is what people call "unrequited love." Adopted!Kakashi.
1. He Believed He Was Alone

**AU. KakaNaru. The first time Kakashi met Naruto, Kakashi fell in love. Kakashi loved Naruto so much, he threw everything he once held dear away for him. To Naruto, Kakashi was just that useless person in his way. But because Naruto was Kakashi's world, for the abandoned Naruto, things take a different turn.**

**Adopted!Kakashi, Kyuubi!Naruto. **

**WARNING****: Will be kind of tragic and somewhat dark. **

**After all, what else could it be when Kakashi tries his best, gives his all, and throws everything short of his soul away just to please the man he loves, only for that man to want nothing to do with him?**

**WARNING 2****: Will also be having some very mature content sooner or later. **

**O-O-O-O**

"Namikaze-san, you know my hands are tied. The Council has forbidden it."

Ebisu-sensei attempted to appear sympathetic to pacify the jinchuuriki, though it was clear to both parties that he could hardly care less. The ominous thunder in the background seemed to do nothing but highlight this fact.

Naruto grit his teeth, mumbled a "thank you for trying, sensei," and exited the room bitterly.

Always, always, the Council would get in his way. This marked the second time he was forbidden from taking the final exams to ninja-hood.

Already he was 16 and still without a proper rank. But his strength was undeniable, and was instead awarded an honorary shinobi rank. And this, this blatant refusal to accept him as one of the village's own, rankled.

They would never let him be a real ninja. He was, after all, too dangerous.

But still. He was too good to be ignored. He _knew _he was skilled! He had taken down enemy-nin before he even reached his 10th decade! Sooner or later, the village would see things his way. They had to!

He didn't mind being seen as a weapon, not at all! If he was so dangerous, why not make the most of it and _use him, dammit!_ He wanted to be just like his father, the Hokage, but it seemed even his father was against his –

"Naruto!"

From reflex alone, Naruto's smooth face crumpled into a ferocious scowl. He knew that voice.

Ah. It was Kakashi. And there were girls around him, too.

Abruptly leaving his flock of young women behind him, the grey-haired male in the jounin uniform rushed towards the blond and brandished a dry umbrella.

Naruto eyed the slightly damp uniform with distaste; the man's upside down eye smiles only annoyed him further. (They say a pretty face could pacify a god's anger, but not for Naruto. He just felt like raking his claw-like nails down one side.)

Hatake must've rushed here the moment it started to rain. Perhaps even before it properly started to drizzle.

"I noticed you left your umbrella today, Naruto… so, here!" The umbrella was proffered obnoxiously once again. "We can even go home together, ne?"

Naruto made no move to take the tool. Instead, he glared silently, unimpressed.

Finally, the infuriating eye smiles were gone, only now reflecting uncertainty. Yet, the no-good Hatake still kept the arm with the umbrella aloft in offering.

"If… if you get wet and catch a cold… well, I'm pretty sure it would take up some precious training time…."

Naruto figured he ought to ignore the lazy scum before him, but in the end, common sense won out. The Kyuubi had no patience for petty mortal ills, and Naruto had no time to waste proving himself to the village.

So Naruto took the umbrella.

"Ah! See, I knew that would get you to – _urgh_!"

Naruto _did_ take the umbrella, but just as quickly bashed the thing behind Kakashi's head. No jounin, no ANBU, no _nin_ could possibly evade Naruto's superior abilities. He was the container of a fearsome god, after all.

And yet, nobody acknowledged him. Not even his own father.

"I hate it when we're seen together, Kakashi." Especially when all they saw was _Kakashi of The White Fang, Kakashi of A Thousand Jutsu, Kakashi the Hokage's Student, Kakashi the Adopted but Favored Namikaze_.

Noboday cared that _Naruto the God Container, Naruto the Prodigy, Naruto the Hokage's Flesh and Blood_ walked beside him.

Kakashi rubbed his head gingerly, his eyes slightly cross-eyed.

"Ah. Caught me off guard there. But anyway, otouto, with the circumstances as they are, we might as well head home together, ne?" Kakashi made a move to hold hands with Naruto, which Naruto deftly evaded.

Naruto glared ahead of him. Of the many things he hated, being seen as _Kakashi's Younger Brother_ was one of the worst.

But instead of acknowledging the adopted Hatake, Naruto opened the umbrella with a flourish and stepped into the rain. With nary a word, he set out to leave Kakashi behind.

But, as usual, the man was tenacious, following the blonde like an unwanted tamed wolf in the rain.

"Ahh. Father said he's swamped with work and won't be home tonight, otouto," Kakashi drawled in that infuriating way from beside Naruto. He carried on as though used to rain pelting his grey head. "I guess I'll be cooking for us tonight!"

Again, instead of acknowledging his adopted brother, Naruto trudged stonily ahead, steadfastly keeping aloofly to himself.

He hated to think of what was in store for him tonight, home alone with Kakashi.

**O-O-O-O**

**O-O-O-O**

**O-O-O-O**

**Gonna be a bit sad, but fear not! I love happy endings!**


	2. It is the Truth

**AU. KakaNaru. The first time Kakashi met Naruto, Kakashi fell in love. Kakashi loved Naruto so much, he threw everything he once held dear away for him. Adopted!Kakashi, Kyuubi!Naruto. **

**Understand that from the very beginning, Kakashi had intense feelings for Naruto. It was never harmful towards Naruto, but it was harmful for himself, as Naruto became aware of these feelings.**

**Current ages:**

**Naruto – 16**

**Kakashi – 22 **

**O-O-O-O**

_**Two years ago**_

_It was early morning and finally Kakashi was sufficiently recovered from his binge drinking with his friends. _

_It was a good day. Pleasant weather, birds chirping outside, muscles relaxed and whatnot. It was great._

_With a smile on his face, Kakashi made his way to the shower Naruto and himself shared, eager to take a piss and shower the night's grime away._

_The sound of flowing water broke him away from his thoughts._

_But it seemed the shower was already in use. Naruto got there first! _

_Kakashi stopped in his tracks. His heart sped up some and the hand holding the bathroom doorknob faintly trembled. Briefly, his mind's eye imagined his tanned younger brother, replete with flowing, hot water and dusky pink nipples._

_Kakashi clenched his eyes to clear his mind._

_Ah well. Wouldn't hurt to just take a piss. If he happened to see Naruto's body on the way, well. Not his fault, right?_

_And yet, for all his thoughts of "just taking a piss, nothing wrong with that," Kakashi stealthily masked his presence and crept in. _

_Somehow, he already subconsciously knew his intentions were not pure._

**O-O-O-O**

Kakashi was drenched in rain water and he was dripping all over the foyer, but he couldn't seem to get his mind past the fact that ambient foyer light was bathing Naruto's skin so alluringly.

Kakashi looked away to clear his mind. Sometimes his otouto was beyond captivating.

He wondered if maybe tonight would be different. Like, maybe, he would be acknowledged by his young golden god.

He knew that Naruto disliked him, but he was working on it as –

"Hey, Hatake. Oi! Stop spacing out already! I'll be in my room –"

Kakashi jerked his eyes back to Naruto.

Naruto was going to shut himself in his room again and Kakashi wouldn't be able to enter so freely.

"Tell me when dad's chef and the other servants finish and leave – wha! Hey, what're you doing?!"

Kakashi had reached out, and before he knew it, imprisoned Naruto's wrist within his hand and drew him in.

"I dismissed them before leaving to fetch you, Naruto. Didn't I already say I'd be cooking for us tonight?"

Standing before him, Kakashi clearly saw the displeased appearance of his younger brother.

Younger brother. _Otouto._

"I don't like being touched, Hatake. Release me before I break your bones."

Kakashi bit his lip. If Naruto wished it, he _could_ easily break his bones. He swallowed and gathered his will.

"Don't I get a reward of some sort for walking you home?"

Naruto stilled. Yet his ire steadily grew. Kakashi felt this.

"I didn't ask for it."

"But if I didn't, you'd have to walk home under the rain. You were disallowed to practice shinobi arts when within the village so you'd have to get around like a normal villager…"

Naruto scowled. No doubt the reminder of his limitations caused it. But he was clearly acknowledging Kakashi's truth.

And Kakashi loved that about Naruto. Naruto may hate his situation, may even hate his world, but he always was and forever will be a noble soul.

He knew truth, and he knew pride. Naruto was indeed a very noble god container.

But he could be cruel. And he hated Kakashi.

"_Fine_," Naruto bit out. His blue eyes blazed angrily.

Immediately, Kakashi's hands sought to embrace Naruto's form, trapping Naruto to his body, his hands coasting along the slender and taut lines of his master's wonderful body.

Because that was what Naruto was. He had enslaved Kakashi 12 years ago; and though Naruto wanted nothing to do with him… well. Kakashi was his dog.

They both knew this, but Kakashi doubted Naruto knew the extent of his devotion.

Kakashi rubbed his nose against Naruto's blonde hair. It smelled of sweat, sun, and Naruto.

For Naruto, he would not mind toppling their government – even go against his adopted father – and pave the way for Naruto's future. Because he knew that was what Naruto wanted – to stand at the top.

Faintly, he heard soft growling, felt the prickle of raw, sizzling power snap.

Before he understood his situation, Naruto had shoved him away and practically smashed him against the reinforced wall of the foyer entrance.

Dazedly, Kakashi marveled at the force of Naruto's chakra, so easily able to hurl a man without lifting a finger.

"Did I say you could touch me?" Naruto snarled down at Kakashi as he pulled himself together.

Kakashi gathered himself to kneel at Naruto's feet. He belonged there, he knew. Establishing eye contact at this time would only enrage the blonde more.

If he looked up, he knew he'd see the gleam of satisfaction in Naruto's eyes. Because Naruto's instinct was to dominate – to rule.

Such was the nature of the Kyuubi's container, for Kyuubi was the ultimate predator, a vicious, dominating god.

Still incensed, though feeling oddly pleased, Naruto pointed a sharply tipped finger at the man on his knees.

"Prepare dinner. Then we'll consider your stupid _reward_."

When Kakashi finally lifted his head, he was alone, dripping, in the foyer.

But, he was happy. Naruto revealed himself only with Kakashi, and despite the hate Naruto harbored, surely he would break through it someday.

**O-O-O-O**

**O-O-O-O**

**O-O-O-O**


End file.
